(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual power helicopter without a tail rotor, and more particularly to a helicopter, an ascending and descending power of which is increased through a dual power, and which is especially provided with high power and safety.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A helicopter has long been a most convenient air traffic vehicle and one of important air forces. The helicopter is widely used in that it can take off and descend vertically without requiring a runway.
However, there is a very serious limitation to the helicopter, resulting from a flight principle of the helicopter.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional helicopter includes a cabin 10, an upper end of which is provided with a main rotor 11, and a tail end of which is provided with a tail rotor 12. Axes of the main rotor 11 and the tail rotor 12 are interleaved by 90 degrees, and the two rotors are driven by a same engine power. The main rotor 11 is used to control an ascending and descending, and a traveling movement in front, rear, left, and right directions, of the helicopter; whereas, the tail rotor 12 is used to assist the helicopter to travel in the left and right directions.
Referring to FIG. 2-A, when the helicopter is to move forward, a pilot is the cabin 10 will push a control lever forward to tilt the main rotor 11 forward, such that the helicopter will move forward through wind power generated by the main rotor 11. Referring to FIG. 2-B, the pilot in the cabin 10 will pull the control lever backward to tilt the main rotor 11 backward, such that the helicopter can move backward.
Referring to FIG. 3-A and FIG. 3-B, when the helicopter is to move rightward, the main rotor 11 is primary tilted forward, and is also tilted rightward if it is viewed from a front side (as shown in FIG. 3-B). At this time, the tail rotor 12 provides a high thrust, which will further enable the helicopter to turn right, thereby achieving an effect of traveling toward the right direction. On the other hand, referring to FIG. 3-A and FIG. 3-C, when the helicopter is to move left, the main rotor 11 is primarily tilted forward, and is also tilted leftward if it is viewed from a front side. At this time, the tail rotor 12 provided a lower thrust, thereby enabling the helicopter to move left.
Although the helicopter is a kind of convenient air traffic vehicle, its main rotor 11 is rather complicated, in that in addition to providing the effects of tilting forward and backward, it also needs to provide the effects of tilting leftward and rightward, such that the helicopter can freely fly on a sky. Moreover, the tail rotor 12 needs to provide the high thrust, and at other times, it needs to provide the low thrust; therefore, the structure of tail rotor 12 is also rather complicated.
Accordingly, due to the complicated structures of main rotor 11 and tail rotor of helicopter, it will be very difficult to drive the helicopter, and is easy to result in an unbalanced flight. In addition, speed of the helicopter is limited by the main rotor 11. On the other hand, other than providing the main rotor 11 to operate, the engine also needs to transmit 20% of its power to the tail rotor 12 for keeping a balance of the helicopter; therefore, it will be unable to provide an ascending power. Moreover, as the conventional helicopter is affected by an installation of the main rotor, it cannot be loaded with an ejection seat or a parachute. Therefore, when the helicopter is having a mechanical malfunction, it can only be crashed, thereby causing a casualty to the pilot and passengers.
Accordingly, how to provide a helicopter with high power and safety is an issue to be solved by the present invention.